1. Field of the Invention
By their very nature, landfills, sewer systems, and certain other industrial and agricultural sites generate offensive odors. Accordingly, when proximate to residential and/or commercial areas, the odor is at the very least a nuisance and sometimes can be unbearable to occupants of the residential and/or commercial areas. As such, deodorizing systems have been employed to mask or neutralize the offensive odors from such sites.
2. Description of the Related Art
Deodorizing systems typically release deodorizing or neutralizing liquid suspended in air or mixed with water and sprayed into the air to combat the offensive odors. These systems, however, typically release heavy droplets of the deodorizing or neutralizing liquid relative to the amount necessary to perform the desired function. Heavy droplets by their nature will readily fall to the ground in comparison to lighter droplets of the liquid. Quality deodorizing or neutralizing liquid can cost as much as $100 per gallon and typical deodorizing systems available on the market can use 12 gallons per system per 8 hour shift. Many landfills will have multiple systems operating at various locations around the landfill 24 hours a day. Therefore, there is a need for a deodorizing system which minimizes the deodorizing or neutralizing liquid utilized while still providing an acceptable masking or neutralizing of the odors. In particular, such a system for minimizing the liquid used preferably utilizes a fog containing the deodorizing or neutralizing liquid finely suspended in air. As such, the fog formed from the deodorizing or neutralizing liquid preferably contains smaller droplets of liquid suspended in the air delivered to the surrounding area relative to currently available systems.